.44-40 Winchester
|type=Rifle/Pistol |designer=Winchester Repeating Arms Company |design_date=1873 |parent=.44 Henry |case_type=rimmed, taperd |bullet=.427 |neck=.443 |shoulder=.457 |base=.471 |rim_dia=.525 |rim_thick= |case_length=1.310 |length= |rifling= |primer= Large pistol |velocity= |energy= |bw1=200 |btype1=lead |vel1=1245 |en1=688 |bw2=217 |btype2=lead |vel2= 1190 |en2=682 |bw3=225 |btype3=lead |vel3=750 |en3=281 |bw4= |btype4= |vel4= |en4= |bw5= |btype5= |vel5= |en5= |test_barrel_length= |balsrc= }} The .44-40 Winchester, also known as the .44 Winchester, the .44 WCF (Winchester Center Fire), and the .44 Largo (in Spanish speaking countries) was introduced in 1873 by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company. It was the first centerfire metallic cartridge offered by Winchester, and was brought out as the standard chambering for the new Winchester Model 1873 rifle."Two peas in a pod: Winchester's .44 WCF & Marlin/UMC's .44-40" Leverguns Web site."The .44-40 Winchester" Guns and Ammo Magazine Web site. Both rifle and cartridge soon became widely popular and ubiquitous, so much so that the Winchester 1873 became known as "The gun that won the West".Hawks, C. "The .44-40 Winchester" Chuck Hawks Web site. Remington and Marlin soon released their own rifles and pistols which chambered the round, and Colt also offered it as an alternative chambering in its popular Single Action Army revolver in a model known as the Colt Frontier Six-Shooter. Settlers, lawmen, and cowboys appreciated the convenience of being able to carry a single caliber of ammunition which they could fire in both pistol and rifle. In both law enforcement and hunting usage the .44-40 became the most popular cartridge in the United States and to this day has the reputation of killing more deer than any other save the .30-30 Winchester.Hawks, C. "Early Metallic Cartridges" Chuck Hawks Web site.".44-40 Winchester" Reloading Bench Web site. When the Union Metallic Cartridge Co. (U.M.C.) began selling the cartridge, it called its own version the .44-40 (shorthand for .44 caliber and the standard load at the time of of black powder), as it did not want to offer free advertising by mentioning the name of a competitor. Unfortunately for Winchester, the name stuck and it threw in the towel by itself adopting the .44-40 designation for the round after World War II. Although according to Winchester's website, as of January 2009, it is referred to as "44-40 Winchester". The initial standard load for the cartridge was of black powder propelling a bullet at approximately , but in 1886 U.M.C. also began offering a slightly heavier bullet at , also with of black powder. Winchester soon began to carry the loading as well, but in 1905 U.M.C. discontinued the heavier load. In 1895 Winchester switched to a loading of DuPont No. 2 Smokeless powder with the bullet for , and in 1896 U.M.C. followed suit with a reintroduced bullet @ Soon both companies were offering the cartridge with lead ‘Metal Patched’ (i.e. jacketed), and full metal case versions. In 1903 Winchester began offering a higher performance version of the loading called the W.H.V. (Winchester High Velocity), boasting a velocity of with a jacketed bullet from a barrel length, U.M.C. and Peters Cartridge Company soon introduced equivalents. Over the years a number of different bullet weights and styles have been offered, including 122, 140, 160,165, 166, 180 and in lead, soft and hollow point, full metal case, and even blanks and shotshells. The most common current loading is a bullet @ . By 1942 more modern cartridges had all but eclipsed the .44-40, but it regained some popularity in the 1950s and '60s when Colt began once again to manufacture the Single Action Army and Frontier.Taffin J. "Taffin Tests The .44-40 Winchester" Sixguns Web site More recently the .44-40 has enjoyed a resurgence due to the popularity of Cowboy action shooting, which inspired the introduction of a loading, the heaviest factory bullet ever available for the cartridge. See also *List of handgun cartridges *List of rifle cartridges References Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:1873 introductions Category:Dual-purpose handgun/rifle cartridges